


Different Circles

by gretaamyk



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dom Spencer Reid, F/M, Spencer Reid Smut, Spencer Reid fanfic, Spencer Reid imagine, criminal minds imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretaamyk/pseuds/gretaamyk
Summary: Request: Hi! I love your writing. I was wondering if you could write a fic for Spence w/ a reader who’s in a band? Thanks love. ❤️
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Different Circles

Spencer sat at the foot of the bed with his legs crossed like a preschooler. He watched carefully as his girlfriend applied her stage makeup, like he was studying an artist paint. And in a way, that was what it was.

Y/n’s stage image different from how she normally portrayed herself. Her makeup was overly dramatic, with her eyeliner wings big enough to fly away on. Piercings and tattoos decorated her body like embroidery, and Spencer loved all of them. Though her appearance was enhanced for her performance, even on regular days, she and Spencer were as different as day and night. She was the moon and he looked at her as such. He looked at her with wonder and admiration, basking in the way she shined so brightly, even in the darkness.

“Stop looking at me like a puppy, that makes it hard for me to leave.” Y/n said with a smile, catching his eyes in the mirror. His gaze didn’t falter, but he pulled his lips into a tight line to hold back a smile. She shook her head and finished her makeup, coloring her lips mauve.

“I wanna see you play.” He finally said, after neither of them had spoken for a while. She turned her head over her shoulder, her eyebrows were furrowed. 

“Really? You do?”

“Yeah, I wanna come support you.”

She was happy to hear him say that, he hardly ever came to her shows. But still, she was unsure, and cocked her head like a curious dog. “A hole in the wall rock concert isn’t really your…scene.”

“No…. but you’re my scene.” He grinned cheekily, “Aaand I want to be with you.”

Y/n’s lips twitched into a smile, and he could see her blush even through her heavy makeup. She approached him, so he put his feet flat on the ground. She took a seat on his lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving a dark lipstick stain in her lips place. She laughed and licked her finger, and wiped it away, laughing harder when his face squished because of the germs. He was fine swapping spit whenever they kissed, but this bothered him.

“I’d love for you to come see me.” She spoke. She smiled at the idea of him coming, but also at the idea of him showing up in his little sweater vest. God, that place was going to eat him alive. “You gonna stop by tonight or tomorrow?”

“Either. I wanted to invite Emily so I don’t look so out of place.” He put his hand on her fishnet clad thigh, and rubbed the fabric. “Plus she used to be emo.”

“You’re bringing a date to my concert?” She joked, he just smiled and shrugged. She pulled herself back off his lap and slid a thick coat on. She put on her backpack and picked up her guitar in the case. She was ready to leave but before she did, she kissed him one more time on the lips, this time not bothering to wipe the stain away. “By the way, my band is not emo.” She pat his head gently, “Bye, Sweetie, love you.”

“Bye,” He waved as she walked out the door. The show they were playing tonight wasn’t for another four hours, but she and the girls had stuff to do beforehand. Spencer hated that the first day he has of in weeks, she has to be gone for most of it. But that was part of the reason he wanted to go at all. 

He bit the inside of his cheek. His eyes scanned the room, landing on his phone that was charging on the night stand. He wasn’t sure how he was going to start this conversation, but he’d rather have it than go to the concert alone.

He grabbed the phone and found his friends contact, pressing call. He held it up to his ear and rubbed his face while he waited for it to ring.

“Reid?” Emily picked up after the second ring.

“Emily, hi!” He spoke, sort of surprised that she picked up so quickly. “I was wondering if you were busy tonight.”

“That depends entirely on what you’re planning. What’s up?" 

He rolled his eyes at her respond but continued anyway. "There’s a band playing The National. That bar on fifth? You wanna go?”

“The National, huh? I didn’t know Mozart frequented there.”

“Funny. But no, it’s not classical. It’s a-It’s a rock band. Y-You don’t have to come, but I’m kind of begging you to. I don’t wanna go alone. I’ll die in there. Have you seen me?” He asked, gesturing to his sweater vest as if Emily was there with him in the room.

“Why do you have to go?”

He hesitated. “…I know someone in the band, I told them I would.” He spoke honestly. He could feel Emily catching on, as he knew she would. As he knew the whole team would. He’s been seeing Y/n for a matter of months. Hell, they lived together. But since she’s not on the team, it was relatively easy to go under the radar. Well, as easy as it can be, trying to hide from a group of profilers. But he figures he should at least try to be honest.

“Ah, is this that girl you’ve been seeing? Thinking we didn’t know about her?”

“What? No! I’m not seeing anybody!”

Okay, maybe not totally honest.

“Right.” He heard Emily laugh through the receiver. His face was burning up, he was glad he was only on an audio call instead of FaceTime. Not that he knew how to use FaceTime. “You know what, sure. I’ll go. What time?”

He sighed an exhale of relief, “8 o'clock.”

“I’ll be at yours at 7:15.”

“Wait, wha-”

“See ya’, handsome.” The call ended and he pulled away from the phone. Why would she need to come over? And why so early? Did she not trust him to get ready by himself? Spencer scoffed and plugged the phone back in. He could look cool if he wanted to, he just needed to try.

-

No one should trust Reid to get ready by himself.

It was almost 7:15, and he was looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his slacks, converse, a dress shirt and a red cardigan. He had a tie too. It was black, and he had hoped that it would make him look edgier. Though, it wasn’t working.

“I look like Mr. Rodgers.” He mumbled to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. He pulled at the fabric and fiddled with the curls on his head, attempting to change the aesthetic, growing more frustrated by the second. Then he heard a knock at his front door. “Oh, thank god.” He sighed with relief.

He ran to the front door and opened it up. Emily stood there with an outfit that Spencer had never seen on her before. She had black jeans, a black slip top, and a worn leather jacket. She took one look at his outfit and shook her head, putting her hand on his chest and pushing him inside. 

“No, no, no.” She repeated, that being enough words to get her point across. 

“Hello to you, too.”

She ignored him and closed the door. She walked over to his kitchen table, where she set down her tote bag. She dug around in it before pulling out some clothing. She was more prepared than he had given her credit for, it seemed she got ready for the both of them.

Emily handed the clothes to Spencer and shoved him back into his room and closing the door for him. He blinked, before slowly looking down at the clothes in his hands. They were dark in color, edgy. It wasn’t at all what Spencer was used to wearing, or even seeing in his house, besides on Y/n. But who knows, maybe he would like the new look. There were dark jeans that had rips in the knees, an old Led Zeppelin T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He bit his inner cheek, but he eventually shrugged and put the clothes on. He wasn’t sure where Emily had gotten them. She wasn’t seeing anybody, but he wouldn’t put it past her to just keep men’s clothes at her house. He figured he didn’t need to ask, he just needed to be grateful.

He went back out to meet Emily again, and she smiled at him. 

“Look at you, rockstar!” She clapped her hands together. He smiled back, but he just stood there uncomfortably, not particularly liking the feeling of his new ensemble.

“My knees are exposed.” He established, looking at his skin that looked even paler than usual in comparison to the dark fabric.

“Good observation.” Emily chuckled.

“No, I’ve had them covered for the last thirty years of my life and I now realize there was a reason for that.”

“Shut it, Reid, you look fine. Let’s go.”

When they got to the venue, Reid was immediately uncomfortable. He felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb, even though Emily would continually assure him that he was fine. The venue was just a small bar. It was popular, but it was small, meaning that there were way to many people there for Spencer’s liking. Emily noticed, so she ordered them a round of shots to help him relax. He took back a couple, letting the tequila slide down his throat. Eventually, it worked. He wasn’t drunk, but he was looser. The edge was so far gone, that he dragged Emily all the way to the front row. 

Spencer wasn’t a short man, so the people behind him weren’t too pleased. But he didn’t care because he could see Y/n’s guitar on the stand. It was a dark red, and it had black tape on it. It was shaped into a messy X, and then their band name, Tigerplay. It filled him with warmth, and she wasn’t even here yet. Neither of them knew just how much power she had over Spencer. But here he was in a grungy dive bar, right in front of the stage, because he wanted to see the girl he loves play. There’s no one in the world he would do this for but Y/n. He would do anything for her, including wear jeans with holes in the knees.

Then, they came on stage. Y/n came on first and no one else mattered after that. He started clapping and wooing along with the crowd, a big smile on his face. He caught Y/n’s eyes immediately and she winked back at him before picking up her guitar.

She looked incredible. She had a sheer long sleeve shirt that she wore a black bralette underneath. She had a black denim skirt and a chain belt, fishnet tights, and heeled Doc Martins. She was unbelievably hot, and Spencer couldn’t look at anyone else.

“Is she the drummer?” Emily asked, leaning into Spencer, “The drummers kind of hot.” He shook his head no, not caring that he was implying that there was, in fact, a she.

Y/n stepped up to the mic and spoke.

“What’s up guys? We’re Tigerplay and we’re here tonight to play some songs for you, if that’s alright.” She strummed a basic chord on her electric guitar, it was loud through the amplifier. Everyone cheered.

“Alright!” Y/n smiled brightly, her eyes looking over the crowd before landing on him. “I want to dedicate this first song to someone very special. I wrote it for him, and I know he’s here.” She spoke as if she wasn’t looking directly into his warm eyes, “So Spencer, if you’re listening, I’m glad you could make it. This ones called Chess Game.”

Spencer pretended not to hear Emily’s noises of excitement over the sound of the crowd. 

He forgot about this song, he’s never heard the final product. Y/n wouldn’t let him hear it until it was finished, she didn’t want him to hear it until it was perfect. But he already knew it was perfect, because it was something that Y/n created out of nothing. She told him not to listen when she was working on it, locking herself away in the newly minted music room of their apartment. But he secretly sat on the other side of the door the each day she worked on it. Listening to the gentle strumming of the guitar, paired with the angelic sounds of her voice. He couldn’t figure out what the words were at the time, they were muffled through the door. But he could tell they were about him, and he knew it was coming from her heart.

But he was hearing it for real this time, out loud in front of everyone. The song was big and upbeat, but Spencer felt as though he could break down and cry right there. Whether it was from the alcohol, or just from her, he wasn’t sure. But even so, he was happy.

Emily was dancing extravagantly, and was actively trying to get Spencer to join her. He was begrudgingly swaying, but towards the end of the song he was dancing with equal enthusiasm. He didn’t know how to dance at all, and part of his brain figured he was making a fool out of himself. But the rest of his brain didn’t care, he was having fun. The normal Spencer would be making fun of him. No, he wouldn’t be here at all. But this wasn’t normal Spencer. This was the Spencer that Spencer wanted to be. The one who drinks and parties with his friends, the one who dances to rock music, the one who was cool enough to date a girl who wears fishnet tights. He wished he could always be this Spencer.

Y/n was, despite her bold appearance, generally a shy girl. But on stage, she was so cordial that you never would have guessed otherwise. She would dance around the stage, playing her guitar with the ease of breathing. Her dyed black hair would bounce on her shoulders with her movements, and Spencer was just completely entranced.

The show went by quickly. They weren’t a big enough band to afford too big of a time slot for their show. They did about ten songs, and Spencer could always figure out which songs were written by his girl. And out of those songs, he could always tell which ones were written about him. So could Emily, she would nudge him with her elbow whenever she put it together.

“You’ve been a great crowd, thank you for having us! We are Tigerplay, thank you, goodnight!”

The cheers of the crowd were enhanced by the alcohol. Spencer and Emily cheered too, both having an incredible time. But once the band left the room, so did the excitement, until the next band that Spencer couldn’t care less about took their place. But before they did, the room went into private conversations between groups in the crowd. Spencer didn’t plan on having any, but apparently Emily did.

“So…where did you meet her?” Emily asked. Her volume was normal, Spencer almost missed it. He turned to look at her, noting a smugness on her face. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why do you ask?”

“…You know…” She moved her head in a figure eight as she trailed out the words. 

“I know what, exactly?” He crossed his arms and defensively straightened his posture.

“You two are… different. Like, you seem to run in very different circles. I mean, how did you end up with the lead to a girl band?”

“What circles would that be?” He asked sharply, not even acknowledging that last part, even though that part stung the worst. Emily opened her mouth to speak, but he didn’t give her the chance. “Couldn’t you say the same thing about the two of us? We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Yes, of course we are, but we met at work.”

“Yeah, and sometimes different circles overlap! That’s the entire basis of Venn Diagrams!" 

"So, what’s the overlap then?”

Spencer opened his mouth, but he closed it again, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. Saved by the bell. He wasn’t really sure how he should respond anyway. He knew what was going through her head. How could someone like him end up with someone like her?

“It’s her. She wants us to come see her in the dressing room. Want to? You can ask her where the circles overlap.”

“I didn’t mean to hit a nerve, Reid, I’m sorry.”

He shook his head, like he was trying to start this whole thing over. He knew she meant well, that she wasn’t purposely trying to annoy him. “No… I overreacted. I’m sorry… It’s just…” He scratched the back of his head, trying to build his friable thoughts into something coherent. “I know she’s out of my league… so I guess it just bothers me that everyone else knows it too.”

“That’s not what I meant at all! Reid, she’s incredibly lucky to have you.” She assured, putting her hand on his shoulder and stroking the borrowed leather with her thumb, “Anyone would be.”

“…Really?” He asked shyly, Emily chuckled and nodded.

“Yes, Reid, they would. Now take me to the dressing room, I wanna meet her.”

Spencer fought back a smile before inevitably failing. He headed towards the dressing room, where Y/n’s text had directed him to go. It was a small place, the room was about the size of a single stall bathroom. But it fit all the girls and their things. Spencer knocked before Y/n let them in. 

“Hey, Spence,” She greeted happily, opening the door wide enough for the two Agents in. It was cramped, and Spencer absorbed into himself as a result, or possibly as a coping mechanism. “You must be Emily, I’m Y/n.” She shook the older women’s hand. “Girls, you remember Spencer?”

The rest of the band gave staggered hellos, and Spencer pulled his line into a line and waved. Then Y/n looked over at them, her eyes saying something that Spencer couldn’t decode. But then they all stood up and walked out, with small smirks on their faces, eying the tall doctor as they did. But the red headed drummer stopped in front of Emily.

“Do you happen to be into girls?” She asked bluntly. Y/n coughed back a laugh, hiding her smile by bringing her hand up to her mouth.

Emily cleared her throat, “Um, yes…I do.”

“Cool, wanna come with me? I’ll buy you a drink.” She used her head to gesture to the door. Emily bit back a smile, looking at Spencer before back at the girl, following immediately behind her. This left Y/n and Spencer alone.

“You were amazing out there.” Spencer said, putting his hands on her hips and thumbing the exposed skin of her midriff. She sighed contently and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

“I know.” She got on her tiptoes to kiss him, even though her boots gave her several extra inches of height.

“You’re so talented.” He mumbled against her lips.

“At more than just preforming, too, huh?” She winked, pulling away, but keeping her face mere inches away from his.

“Yes, you are.” He laughed, looking down at her body. She was flushed from the show, especially since her outfit was completely back. “That whole time you were singing, I couldn’t help but think of all. the other things that pretty mouth of yours is good at.”

“Mmm.” Her hand ran up and down his chest, she silently admired the new look he was sporting. She wasn’t used to seeing him in anything but polyester, but here he was in ripped denim and leather. She noted that she needed to take him shopping for more things like this.

“And your hands too, god, what I’d do to be that microphone.” His hands fingered the hem of her shirt, if you could even call it that. It was completely see through, and Spencer absolutely loved seeing her in it. He didn’t, however, love that everyone could see the black lace bra she wore under it. It was a sexy one that Spencer had gifted her. But it was alright because he knew he was the only person who knew what she looked like without it.

“I could touch you way better than I did that mic.” She looked up at him with big doe eyes, and Spencer swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes looked around the room.

“Does this room have security cameras?” He asked, not seeing any but wanting to make sure.

“No.”

“A lock on the door?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Lock the door, and get on your knees.” He commanded, and Y/n was quick to oblige, as if it was a reflex.

“Yes, Sir.” The authority that had leaked from her pores just moments ago now ran dry. And conveniently, Spencer’s switched on like a light switch. She switched the lock and took her place on her knees in front of him. The way her fishnets dug into her skin was uncomfortable, and she knew she would be cursing at herself later, but that didn’t stop her. She knew their actions would be indented into her skin for the next couple of days, and the thought of that alone was a little exciting. And what was even more exciting, this was a public place.

“Good girl.” His hands found his belt, and the sound of the metal unbuckling in addition to his sultry words of prey pulled the breath out of her lungs. The clanging of metal as the belt hit the ground and startled her, making Spencer laugh. “On stage, you seem like this defiant little rebel, but one word from me and you’re on your knees like that. Funny, isn’t it?”

She nodded, he tsked, “Use your words, little one.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Your lyrics are always something about, Fuck The Man… and well, tonight you literally are.” Her eyes widened and he couldn’t help but laugh. “And you’re gonna beg for it…. Oh, I just know you are.” His fingers gripped her chin, his thumb grazing it with a barely there touch.

He pulled his touch away again, to pull his zipper down, and move his jeans around his knees. Y/n tried not to eyes the prominent bulge in his boxers, but she couldn’t help it. He was right, her stage persona was so contentious towards authority. But in this moment, someone with authority in the government she rebelled against had her a soaked mess on the grungy bar floor, without touching her once. It was ironic, and kind of hilarious. At least for him, it was.

“Look at me, sweetheart.” He commanded, and when she didn’t, his hand found a harsh grip on the roots of her hair and yanked it so she had to meet his eyes. She whimpered at the sting, but the pain only made wetness pool between her legs even more. “You’re going to take all of me in your mouth, and if you’re a good girl, I’ll fuck you right up against this wall. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Sir.” She confirmed and immediately he dropped his boxers and used his hands to connect her lips to his length.

She restrained herself, trying to stay at his tip, working against his physical urging her to take more. Her tongue swirled around his swollen head, licking up the beads of precum. 

He let out a moan, muffled by his own tongue. She swirled around his head one more time, before flattening her tongue and dragging it up his shaft. His grip on her hair somehow grew tighter, pulling her scalp taut as he moves his hips alongside her mouth.

She enclosed her lips around his head, his hips bucked surprisingly gently into her. She accepted, and took in a few inches at a time. She would pull off him entirely each time, but his firm grip on her black hair kept her from getting too far away from him. Her eyes opened up as she took him in, and he just watched her with an animalistic gaze that made her stomach turn in the best possible way. She took all of him into her mouth, and with hollowed cheeks she bobbed her head up and down with her tongue tracing along with her movements. 

The rubbing of her tights against her skin was painful from the friction of her assured movements. Still, she didn’t stop, especially with the hushed words of encouragement that fell lazily off his tongue.

“Such a good girl, taking my cock so well.” His eyes were closed but his hand continued guide her heads movements. She picked up the pace, not bothering to stop for a good breath. Tears started to prick the corners of her eyes and she internally swore because of her heavy makeup. She didn’t want the thick black eyeliner to run streaks down her cheeks and alert the whole building of what she and Spencer had gotten up to in the back room. But she didn’t stop, not until he yanked her off him by her roots. A string of spit connected her to him up until he made her stand up. “Against the wall.” His words were a simple command that she couldn’t disobey, not even if she wanted to. So she collected herself in front of the red brick wall. It was dirty and dusty, but the two of them were far too lost in arousal to care or even notice too much. 

Y/n’s hands propped her up by her head and she spread her legs apart, it was like he was patting her down for weapons.

“I don’t have any weapons, Agent, I’m just very happy to see you.” She joked, but she shut herself up with a gasp as she felt his unclothed cock against her ass.

“So am I.” His hands gripped firmly at her hips, and his lips attached to the back of her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of the purposeful kisses his lips marked against her flushed skin. His hands hiked the black denim skirt up past her thighs, and his slender fingers pulled her tights and thong down in a fluid motion.

His hand then snaked slowly around her body, before landing on the bundle of nerves at her crest and allowing his fingers to circle it ravenously. The overwhelming sensation made her moan out loudly, stopped only by his other hand that covered her mouth.

“I don’t want you making noise.”

“There’s a band on right now, no ones going to hear me.” She talked back through the gag of his large hand. The music of the band was so loud, she thought that she could see the wall that she was pushed up against move. But that wasn’t what Spencer had asked, in fact, Spencer hadn’t asked anything at all. His grip on her body was so forceful that she couldn’t stop the whimper from bubbling up in her throat.

“I didn’t say anything about anyone else.” He growled, his eyes searching her face. Y/n swallowed the lump in her throat. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

“No, Sir.” She stammered out urgently.

“Tell me what you want, little one.” He spoke raspily. Y/n turned her head over her shoulder to look into his eyes. He wanted her to beg for him, just like he had said earlier. 

“I want you to fuck me.” She spoke, wetting her lips, chapped through the lipstick. “Please.”

Then with no warning, he snapped his hips and buried his cock inside her. “How could I ever say no to you?” He spoke cockily with a subtle groan. Her body was flush against the grimy bricks, and she thought she might accidentally bite off her tongue trying to keep quiet. He gave her no time to adjust to his size before he pulled out entirely and then bottoming out inside her. 

“You’re so fucking tight, baby, fuck.” His desperate cursing was almost as satisfying as the words of praise themselves. Y/n didn’t allow herself to make any noise, but it was a fight against her most primal urges and she almost felt she would lose. She wanted to be a good girl for him, today. Not always, not even usually, because she felt there was something incredibly pleasurable about getting punished when she knew she really deserved it. In fact, that was usually how their nights together would pan out. But tonight, she needed to hear the dulcet sounds of Spencer’s praise. She wanted to be called a good girl and pinned to the wall like artwork.

Every thrust he snapped into her pushed the breath out of her lungs. She felt him in her chest, and the feeling of him inside her coupled with the rapid circles he drew on her clit was celestial. Her eyes fluttered and her false eyelashes were wings that lifted her up to cloud 9. Pleasure filled her body with waves as he evenly thrust, and his words sung into her ears. His hands traveled across the inked mosaics on her body, like he was studying each picture.

“Look at you, taking my cock like a good girl.” He him and she whimpered quietly, squeezing her eyes shut. She wasn’t sure if he couldn’t hear it, or if he just didn’t bother doing anything about it. She was relieved, albeit slightly disappointed.

Spencer’s head fit into the back of her neck and he breathes heavily, his eyes squeezed shut. His thrusts became as disheveled as their appearances. He whispered, “So close,” under his breath, but Y/n held onto his words and savored them like candy. It was a satisfaction that nothing could compare to, knowing that she made him feel everything he made her feel. 

Y/n felt something start to bloom inside her. She tried to restrain it, Spencer had rules about not coming unless invited, but it was difficult beyond belief.

“Ready to come for me, sweet girl?” He asked as if he was reading her mind. She nodded with so much enthusiasm, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Come. I want to hear you.”

Immediately she relaxed her restraint, and allowed wash over her like waves on the beach. She obeyed his request for her vocality, repeating Spencer’s name out with every breath she made, like the chorus to her songs. Spencer was mesmerized by the way he made her sing. Her legs shook underneath her body and there didn’t seem to be any air in her lungs. She would have collapsed if she wasn’t pinned between the wall and Spencer’s body. Spencer’s orgasm followed quickly behind, the next wave crashing on the sand. 

“Fuck, Y/n.” His breath was hitched as he made his final sloppy thrusts. He finished, filling her with a wet warmth that dropped down her legs as he slipped out of her.

He pressed a sloppy kiss to her shoulder, and his arms snaked around her waist like a belt. She placed her hands on top of his. Their eyes were closed and they gradually caught their breath. Spencer tucked himself back into his jeans, and helped Y/n dress up again too. She turned to him and hugged him, he laughed and accepted the affection, putting his chin on her head and pet her hair. Then they just stood there for a while. Not talking, not worried about anything. Just holding each other, and breathing each other in like they were the very oxygen we depended upon. 

“Do you think I could make it big, someday?” Y/n finally asked, so softly, he almost missed it.

He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face. He was her biggest fan, and it honestly wasn’t just because he loved her. It was because she was good.

“Yeah, I do. I didn’t listen to any music other than classical until I met you. If that’s not talent, I don’t know what is.” He kissed her forehead, and she bit back a smile. She looked like a puppy. A punk puppy with tattoos and makeup smeared under its eyes.

“You’re only saying that cause I suck your dick on the reg.” She joked, but it was a genuine concern of hers, as well as a genuine insecurity.

“No, I’m saying it because it’s true.” His voice moved up to be high and defensive, even though the person he was defending was the one he was debating with. “Your point, however, is an excellent plus.”

She laughed and playfully shoved him on the shoulder, “Shut up. Now help me carry my stuff to the van. I was supposed to be out of here ten minutes ago.”

He agreed, and picked up his girlfriends back pack. He reached for her hard guitar case, but stopped himself, feeling the daggers she shot at him through her eyes. She had a weird thing about who was allowed to touch her guitar, that thing being no one but herself was allowed to handle it. He raised his hands defensively, and she patted him gently him the cheek. She picked up the guitar herself, and they gathered the rest of their things. 

“I like your new look, by the way.” She said, gesturing towards his clothes. Spencer blushed, as if he hasn’t been buried completely inside her just moments ago. He wasn’t used to it, but he had to admit, he liked it a lot as well. “I could get used to you in leather.”

“Thank you…” He responded awkwardly, funnily enough, not quite catching onto her suggestion. He just adjusted the straps of the backpack over his shoulders. “Ooh! Did you see my knees? They’re out!” He kicked his legs up into the air one at a time to show Y/n the holes in his pants. She laughed and nodded her head like a mother pretending to be interested in her child’s drawing.

“I did see that, Spencer, very cool!” She teased him, and he just stuck his tongue out at her. Y/n playfully rolled her eyes and went to open the door. Her bassist, Gen, was standing there with her fist risen in a knock. She dropped her hand by her side.

“Y/n, why are you still in there? This place is gonna charge us extra.” Gen scolded, crossing her arms firmly against her chest. Gen was clearly the mom of the band and Y/n was the problem child. She’d usually try and be more courteous, but after what she just did, Y/n couldn’t care less about paying a little extra.

“Sorry, Gen, we were just…” She trailed off, looking to Spencer and back to Gen, adjusting her disheveled hair. Gens eyes widened as she made the realization, Spencer blushed profusely. “Spencer was helping me sing.”


End file.
